


Dirty Laundry

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds are go AU [11]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight bit of language, drinking, drug references and nudity is hinted in this.... nothing too adult, but recommened for over 15+</p><p>A drinking game that turns into a bit of a competition of who is the most embarassing Tracy in International Rescue. There's alot of John and Gordon are complete idiots followed by some brotherly reminders that we need each other from Alan.... and a Kiss for Kayo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> ages are as follows: Alan 18, Gordon 24, Kayo 22, Virgil 25, John 27 and Scott 28 - encase anyone was wondering. egnore spelling mistakes... I tend to pick those up like days later....

It had been a long day, the biggest rescue they had all week. All hands had to be on deck for that building fire including Kayo and John. Now, all six of them were sitting around the kitchen table and Gordon had brokered out his favorite drinking mugs and had also snuck a few large bottles of his favorite home brew out onto the table. He wasn’t about to let anyone get away with not drinking themselves stupid tonight after the amount of hard work they did. They all needed something to take their minds off it.

After the initial chit chat had died down about the rescue itself Scott suggested they play a game.

“We could always play a card game like old maid?” Virgil suggested. "That’s a traditional drinking game."

“Pfft you may as well suggest strip poker.” Gordon blew a raspberry.

Kayo and John almost spat out their drinks and Alan had gone bright red. This was the first time he’d been allowed to join one of the drinking nights as finally after endless begging Scott had relented. He was after all eighteen, the legal age in some countries around the southern hemisphere where their island home was located. Gordon seemed a little suspicious of John and Kayo’s reaction but let it slide as it seemed that neither Scott or Vigil noticed… or at the very least ignored it.

“How about a game of ‘I would never?’” Scott then suggested.

“How do you play that?” Alan asked.

“Well we all take turns saying something that we would never or have never done and if someone else at the table has done it, they have to drink their whole glass.” Virgil explained.

“This could be fun.” Kayo leaned forward. “It’s a bit like truth or dare… just a variation.”

“I am going to get so smashed aren't I?” John hung his head and ran his hands through his hair.

“Yeah right, it’s not like you do anything that embarrassing. It’s me who’s going to end up completely wasted.” Gordon snorted.

“Oh I dunno about that Gordon. You havn’t seen some of the shit we’ve gotten up to before.” Scott tried to keep a straight face.

“Yeah we have age on our side.” Virgil added with a grin.

“And stupidity.” John seemed to look fairly embarrassed. “Bucket loads of it infact.”

“Speak for yourself John.” Scott mused, rubbing salt into wounds and making his immediate younger sibling too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye.

Kayo leaned over to Alan and whispered, “I bet you fifty dollars Gordon’s going to get completely off his face before John does.”

“Make that a hundred and you're on.” Alan sniggered. This night was going to get interesting.

“How about I start us of?” Scott asked. This was met with general agreement that it was ok. Scott cleared his throat and started with something simple. “I have never worn speedos to the beach.”

Gordon, Alan and Virgil all raised their drinks and Alan spluttered as he had never tasted anything as foul as the beer Gordon had chosen for them to drink before.

Kayo raised an eyebrow in Alan’s direction and he sighed. “I had to borrow Gordon’s on a holiday. They were the most horrible things.. So tight they gave me a wedgie.”

“They were neon pink too.” Gordon smiled evilly, as if he had planned on it happening on that holiday.

“Man kini’s don’t count right?” John’s response was met with some rather amused looks. “Ah Pox monkeys, I hate you guys.” he lifted his drink and skulled it. “By the way, that was Lady penelope’s fault, not mine and it was for a dare.”

“Sure, sure.” Scott laughed, slapping his brother on the back. “We know you’d do anything for her.”

“We all would sadly.” Virgil admitted. “Sucker for a pretty face.”

“Speedos Virgil?”

“Like Alan, Gordon tricked me into wearing them on a vacation. G-strings are not fashionable, on guys or girls… uncomfortable too.”

“No big deal, I wear them in the pool.” Gordon shrugged. “Got to do better than that Scotty.”

After the refills, Virgil had a bit of a think and then said, “I have never taken drugs before other than medication.”

Gordon and Kayo both raised their glasses and Scott elbowed John who didn’t seem to happy he was forced to raise his as well along with his older sibling.

“When you're at a party you at least have to trying everything once.” Gordon was honest. “I’ve been to many parties and tried many things… it’s a good thing I didn’t make it a habit. I saw what it did to a friend of mine in college and it wasn’t pretty.”

“That’s not something to be proud of, Gordon.” John mumbled.

“Smoked pot on the roof along with Scott and John.” Kayo felt guilty. “Was so stoned we almost fell off the roof of the house.”

“Your dad was so angry, I had never seen his face go that purple in rage before.” Scott sniggered.

“Please kill me right now…” John looked as if he had all his dirty laundry on the line for all to see.

“Oh is there more John?” Gordon verbally poked.

“Well… no…. Maybe...there was that time you took Virgil and me night clubbing with you on your birthday and I had no idea what it was…. But damn… I’m NEVER asking you for painkillers ever again Gordon for as long as I live.”

Gordon looked innocent. “Pain killers? I’m pretty sure they weren't. Are you sure you asked me for pain killers?”

“Yes and you gave me bloody LSD.”

“Remind me never to go clubbing with Gordon in future ok guys?” Alan weakly smiled.

“Ditto.” Said Kayo.

“Alright my turn!” Gordon slapped his hands together. “I have never made it to third base.”

Kayo, Scott and Virgil all drank up.

“Really Kayo?”

“What happens in university stays in university.” she replied, answering Alan’s question.

“I almost asked her to marry me.” Virgil sighed dreamily. “Turns out she was only after me for money.” he made a sour face. “I hate it when that happens.”

“Actually, I’m not so sure now…” Scott admitted. “I mean I was at a posting for the airforce and we had been let off the hook for the night and we drank way too much and there was this really pretty lady…. To be practically honest I woke up in nothing but my birthday suit the next day strapped to the mattress with all my clothes and my wallet missing. My commanding officer was extremely pissed. I think I got laid… but I can’t bloody remember.”

John, who had a lot to drink by now started sniggering. He couldn’t help it. The thought of Scott being tricked out of everything he had on his person by some girl he picked up in a foreign bar was just hilarious. Scott liked to be in control of everything and the fact this was one time he had his guard down and had been completely taken to the cleaners was pure gold.

“Are you sure you are alright there Johnny?” Gordon raised an amused eyebrow. He had only ever heard what his older sibling was like after having a few beers but had never truly seen it himself. He had been around Scott when he started to get super friendly after far too many and had heard Virgil singing Johnny Cash songs badly at the top of his lungs while taking a drunken shower but he didn’t realise how much the brown liquor loosened his more serious sibling up turning him into a giggling little child.

John waved an arm around frantically. “Sorry I just can’t stop picturing Scott being played like that. It’s so damn funny!” he let out an amused snort as he tried desperately to calm himself down. “Ok, Ok… I’m good.”

“I must admit that is pretty funny.” Virgil found himself smiling as bad as John. “King of the control freaks getting tricked out of his own gear… it’s classic.”

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up kiddies.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“Ok Kayo your turn.” Gordon tried to pretend he was in control of the game. He poured another lot of drinks.

“Ummmm let’s see…. I have never sung karaoke before.” she got a surprise that all the boys, including Alan took a huge swig and downed their drinks.

“Your dad had a thing for them when he took us off the island for weekend trips.” Scott mused. “I’m surprised he never took you.”

Kayo shook her head. “I can’t sing remember? I think that might have been why.”

“Neither can Virgil after he’s had a few.” Gordon sniggered.

“You can’t talk Gordo.” Vigil elbowed him.

“The only song birds in this family are John and Alan. We’ve know that for years.” Scott chuckled.

“Learned from the best.” Alan stated proudly.

“Flattery gets you nowhere.” There was a gentleness to John’s features. They all had asked him to sing them songs to sleep at one point or another, Virgil even asking him to sing along while he played piano and Alan whenever he was sick. Kayo did when she needed shoulder to cry on, and Scott got him to make something cheerful up when he had to come back from a failed rescue. He never thought he was that good and was very shy about it these days.

“Ok.. my turn!” Alan sounded excited. He really wanted to see if anyone else had done anything embarrassing other than Scott. “I have never dressed up as the opposite sex before, even as a halloween costume.”

Kayo burst out laughing. She could not help herself as she knew exactly who was going to end up drinking next. “Better make that two full mugs John!” She giggled.

“You heard the lady.” John downed what he currently had. “Pour it.”

Gordon looked at his older brother shocked so Scott had to pour the second mug full for John to down that too.

“You have got to be shitting me.” Gordon finally got the words out.

John shook his head and tried hard to keep a straight face. It was getting a lot harder to do as John usually didn’t drink that much alcohol from such a big glass as fast as he had been. There was no way he was going to ever survive the night without a serious hangover in the morning. The mugs were at least three standard drinks and hell knows how strong the stuff Gordon had filled them was. It was getting harder to remotely think straight.

Kayo chuckled. “Lady Penelope and Grandma had a ladies lingerie party here where they invited all their lady friends. You guys were supposed to be gone for the whole day and no one had told John that he couldn’t come down from the station for a few hours while all the ladies were here.”

“I remember that.” Virgil seemed to be thinking about the day in question. “Grandma was pretty strict about us not to come home till pretty late.”

“I thought that was suspicious.” Gordon frowned. He was devastated that both Kayo and Lady Penelope had a ladies underwear do and he was not invited to sit and watch all the models displaying the clothing.

“I wish I didn’t…” John slurred and winced.

Kayo couldn’t help herself. “Well as punishment for dropping in and walking in on the ‘party’,” Kayo used air quotes to emphasis the word ‘party’. “Grandma Tracy punished John by making him model some of the underwear.”

Scott cracked up laughing, along with Virgil whose booming laughter filled the kitchen. Gordon couldn’t contain it either, but he was at least not as loud. Alan’s eyes were wide and after it had sunk in he was grinning like an idiot.

“With clothes on or without?”

“Definitely without. Lace and corsets doesn’t go over clothing very well.” Kayo snorted, trying hard not to laugh any harder than she already was and failing miserably.

John theatrically banged his head on the table, still holding onto his empty mug. “Lady Penelope even took photographs.”

“Hate to tell you they all did John.” Kayo’s smile was devious.

“See, this is why I cannot get a girlfriend!” John grumbled. “It was only a matter of days that one of the photos showed up in one of those trashy celebrity magazines that hang shit on rich people because they think we are above them when we aren't. Who the hell wants to date a bloke who is dressed in baby blue ladies knickers with a bustier and fishnet tights?”

There was more laughter and John sighed. “You know out of ALL the shit you guys have done to me, Brain’s included I’m surprised I’ve never been set on fire.”

Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan all downed their drinks. They had all been on a rescue at one point or another where they had been set alight, either by mistake or on purpose by each other.

“I’ve never had a first kiss….” Alan stared at the bottom of his empty mug. For someone who had never drank before he was holding up quite well, though the fact he was now not remotely thinking about anything other than how much money he was going to win off Kayo. The amount of dirt they had on John was enormous and he was certain they was going to get his second eldest drunk faster than Gordon. He got some amusement watching everyone around the table downing a drink.

Was it just him or did he see John and Kayo giving each other a strange look before drinking theirs?

Gordon had too. “OK spill it guys.”

“Accident.”

“Mistake.” Kayo said quickly. “Won’t ever happen again either.”

“What she said.” John had pressed his mug to his lips, a sure sign that this discussion was not to be poked and delved into. It didn’t take much to make him sober up, just engage his emotions which usually were pretty well guarded but due to the amount of alcohol in his system he was having a really bad time of keeping them in check.

The downside was that everyone was also starting to notice and take advantage of it.

“Oh? It’s like that is it?” Gordon smiled evilly. “Aren't you going to enlighten us?”

“No. you didn’t share you set alight story so I don’t have to share this one.”

“You’re such a kill joy Kayo.” Gordon pouted. “I bet John will tell me later.”

“Please don’t poke the mule with a stick Gordon.” Virgil gave him a warning. “It’s probably a far more embarrassing reason than you kissing one of you male roommates in college.”

Gordon went red. “How’d the hell you find out about that!? It was an accident! I was off my head I had no idea what I was doing!”

“Since when DO you have any idea what you're doing?” Scott teased. “So far you’ve admitted to being the bad boy around here.”

“So I like to live a little, what are you going to do about it?” Gordon refilled his mug, his hand barely able to lift the flask without spilling it. “I mean it’s not like any of you guys have gone to a brothel on a bucks night or anything right? So it’s never going to come up a topic for this game.”

“Fuck you Gordon.” John downed another full glass.

“Thanks alot Gordon.” Kayo rolled her eyes as she also drank from her mug.

“Really? But Brains hasn’t even organised his bucks night yet?” Virgil looked surprised.

“Muffy's.” both of them said in unision. Muffy was the nickname of Brains scientist fiancee.

“I’m one of the bridesmaids so the party is obligatory.” Kayo smiled. “Everything was going well till the strippers Lady Penelope hired didn’t show. We did a ring around to see if we could find a replacement on short notice.”

“Hang on… that party was last week wasn’t it?” Alan struggled to organise his thoughts.

“Yes and we sent both you, Scott and John messages to see if you knew any places that might hire them.”

“I remember. I couldn’t for the life of me think of any place other than those fat-a-grams they do, you know, like the one I sent you for your eighteenth birthday to your work Virgil.” Scott grinned like a fool.

“So it was you… you total bastard!” Virgil slapped his hand on the table. “I had to go through months of teasing from my engineering buddies for that!”

“One of the guys in my University course put himself through school doing that. He said it was good money.” Alan said as a matter of fact. “Sometimes you have to do things just to survive you know?”

John put his mug down, picked up one of the large table flasks and started to drink straight from it. What was the point in postponing this humiliation?

“Uh oh, John.. you didn’t do what I think you did at that hens night?” Scott sniggered.

“Well Scotty how did you think I managed to pay for some of the courses I did at University? I couldn’t afford to do them on a pizza boy wage.” John tried to muffle a hiccup and failed. “And I was damned if I was going to ask our father for any money… he’d start asking why the hell I was wasting my time trying to get into things like astrophysics. I’m pretty sure if he saw my mathematician's qualification he’d be embarrassed as hell that one of his sons was smarter than he was.” 

“I’m still finding it hard to digest the amount of intelligence you have in that head of yours myself.” Scott admitted.

“Oh don’t worry about that Scotty, it’s pretty balanced out by utter stupidity too.” John smiled, no longer caring that anyone thought a lot less of him as a human being. He was so drunk now any amount of self respect he had left was long gone. So what if they wanted to hang out all his dirty little secrets out for all to see? Fine, let them go for it… but they have not even remotely scratched the surface of the level of idiocy he had gotten into being the second eldest child and the one that was deemed the most harmless in the family. Fuck them all, the thought.. Time they all learned he wasn’t just a nerd.

“You.. holy shit John..” Gordon’s jaw dropped and he couldn’t think of anything to say to his older brother.

“Must admit, you were really good at it.” Kayo snigger behind her mug. She was trying rather hard not to blush just thinking back to the ladies night.

“Ok Gordon… you think you’re the only one to do weird shit huh?” John played with the flask in his hand. “Ok Scotty, I think I accept the challenge. Throw the damn question our way please.”

“Ohh ok!” Scott smile became goofy and a little crazed. “Is that how we’re going to play it? See who has done the most embarrassing thing between the two of you?”

“Bring it, Johnny. I’m all ready.” Gordon leaned on the table and topped both their mugs while everyone else watched with amused expressions due to the amount of alcohol that had been swimming around them at the table.

“How’s about making that bet bigger Alan?” Kayo whispered. 

“Oh so you think Gordon still has shit up his sleeves do you?” Alan sounded curious and sly.

“Damned straight. I’m pretty sure John’s out of humiliating things now.”

“Triple or nothing.”

“Four hundred dollars?”

“You willing to bet on it?” Alan couldn’t help himself. He was mentally dancing around in a cloud of happiness.

“Done.” Kayo shook Alan’s hand.

“Ok… has either of you woken up outside in nothing but your birthday suit.” Scott put it out there. They all knew he had so he was curious if he was the only one.

Both brother’s took a swig.

“Seriously?” Alan started chuckling.

Godon sat up straight and looked all cocky. “ I’ve woken up after a bender or two outside of hotel rooms in the hallway on more than one occasion.”

“And here you are earlier on saying you’ve never made it to third base?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Yep. I usually was so badly drunk I walked out the hotel room door instead of the ladies bedroom. Go figure.”

This was met with a roar of laughter at Gordon’s expense. Top that brother dear, Gordon’s smirk seemed to say.

John slouched in his seat, his vision starting to blur. “Thash nothfin’.” he slurred. “The guysh in Huuustion afffter I came backsh from my first effa flight ‘fought it w-would be shwell to ‘ave me w-wake up in da fuckin’ shnow pisshed as s-shot chained to a bloody bencsh naked in da fuckin’ cold. Wosft late twen-twentyfh birthfay effa.”

He rubbed his eyes. “Then der wash Scotty’s Twent-twenty fithf where I woke up naked half in da sw-swimmin’ pool….”

“Don’t forget about my twenty fifth either John.” Vigil reminded him. “It was only a month ago.”

“How’d could I f-forget?” John clicked his fingers in a desperate attempt to recall that night.

“You woke up naked on the beach. I found you hours later after the party had finished.” Virgil sniggered.

“Oh so that’s where you wound up?” Scott said highly impressed.

John put his arm around Alan’s shoulders. “Lishen Allie, Nudie runsh arwound da island ish a bad idea.” he paused and clearly he needed to think about the next part of the sentence. “Not even fowr th-thirty dollarsh.”

“Sorry to pop your bubble Gordon, but getting John totally shit faced is far more fun than getting you totally off your nut.” Virgil patted his younger brother’s back.

“Ifweshareall‘une‘ereIfs gottago todecan.” John mumbled out all in one nonsensical sentence as he stood up, trying not to fall over.

“Don’t get lost on the way Johnny.” Scott teased.

“Or naked on the veranda.” Virgil added for shits and giggles.

“Getshuffted” John made it as far as the kitchen door before he had to feel around on the wall to support himself the rest of the way to the toilet.

“He isn’t going to come back.” Gordon snorted.

“He still got far more pissed than you.” Alan pointed out.

“He can’t handle his alcohol.” Gordon protested.

“He still drank a shit ton more.” Virgil added. “Actually now that I think about it, he usually does.”

Alan turned to Kayo. “I think you owe me some money.” he flicked his fingers on an outstretched palm. “Ding ding ding!”

“Fine I’ll go get my piggy bank shall I?” Kayo removed herself from the table. She walked up the end of the hallway and up the stairs to the living room to rummage around her gear she had dumped on the floor along with all the boys things for her money. She stopped when she shivered, a cold breeze was blowing in from outside. Surely they didn’t leave the veranda doors open when they came inside?

She looked up at the glass windows and could see John had stepped outside into the cold night air. Unlike his brothers he had already changed out of his rescue gear long before the drinking game had started, but probably should have picked something a tad more appropriate than shorts and a t-shirt. All that booze he had drank wouldn’t have been helping him stay warm out there either.

Kayo stepped out onto the veranda and walked around to stand beside him, leaning on the glass fencing. She could feel herself shiver and start to sober up in the cold. Maybe that’s why he was out here, he needed to clear his head from plant idiot.

“How you feeling?”

“Absolutely horrified.” he managed to say without slurring. “I can't believe I’m worse than Gordo in there.”

“To be fair, a lot of it is the result of the rest of us….”

“And my own stupidity and desire not to be left out… No Tanushi, I think…. I think… there’s noone to blame but myself for all of that…. Stuff.”

Kayo sighed heavily. John only called her that when he was thinking hard about something that involved her.

“Did you really mean ...mean that before? About it being a mistake?”

“Well yeah, because it was a mistake.” Kayo shrugged. 

“Ah… that’s...that’s ok then.”

“You're like a brother to me John, plus you are five years older than me.”

“So? Scott’s six years older than you and you’ve always had a crush on him. Why… why should…” he fiddled with his fingernails before continuing. “Why should I be any different?”

“I don’t know.. You just are. It’s be like having a crush on Virgil… you just…”

“I get it. It’s all good Tanushi. You know last year… Penny said the same thing? And… and when I didn’t live at home for those years….. It’s all I ever heard.” He sighed. “Is it truly that bad?”

“Well… no.. I mean maybe.” Kayo then tried to change the subject. “You coming back inside?”

“I don’t think.. think so. If I drink anymore I think I’ll puke.” John looked back into the darkness. He really wasn’t feeling too great and it could have been put down to a number of things, being rejected again was high amongst them… but Kayo did have a point. 

Right now John needed someone to talk to, but Kayo just wasn’t it. The only person who knew about this other problem was Gordon, and after the past however long they had been drinking…. Wasn’t going to be a perfect confidant… infact Gordon was quite possibly never going to want to talk to him again until he could do something that would make him the biggest idiot in the family. John never understood why… it wasn’t as if he had to try… John never did and got into all sorts of trouble.

After standing there long enough in the cold, Kayo shrugged. “Suit yourself.” and headed back indoors.

***

Sleep, he decided, was just not going to happen.

Most of the alcohol had worn off by now. John had hoped being liquid up would provide him some shut eye but it hadn’t. He lay splayed out on his double bed staring at the fake glow in the dark stars that had been stuck to his bedroom ceiling. After all these years they still illuminated a sickly green colour, something John was pretty sure had something to do with some horrific chemical they might have been made out of.

There was tons of noise downstairs, an indication that the drinking had gone far beyond the kitchen and music so loud that he could feel it vibrate through the floor. He could go down to join them, but then that would involve more drinking and John couldn’t be sure he could keep much more of it down… that and he had been thinking about how much he should have spun Kayo around and kissed her and he was not about to let his guard down incase he acted upon the impulse. He will have to try to let her go in the same way he had to with Lady Penelope, however Kayo might take a lot longer to get over than the millionaire super spy.

He touched his watch and opened a little holographic screen that accessed all the data on International Rescue and opened the medical records, locating his own. His entire medical history loaded up and it made him cringe. Even now, he still had no idea what it was that had made him so sick as a child, other than it was something toxic his own body produced in his own blood. Occasionally it had come back, but it wasn’t aggressive enough to worry about it.

Since he lost his leg last year however….

He conducted a current read out of his own health and frowned when the screen flicked up yellow icons all over the place. Ignoring the fact he was still intoxicated, his blood sugars were slightly off, his iron and zinc levels were terrible and a few other things were looking worse for wear. 

Eventually Brains was going to find out. He did keep regular checks on them via their suits, however because John was a walking computer hub now thanks to Brains’s super-computer prosthetic leg he could just check in at anytime and the very idea of it filled him with dread.

If he could take it off…. No. they would all ask why.

There was a soft knocking on the bedroom door.

“Are you awake in there John?”

He relaxed. It was only Alan. “Yeah, I can’t sleep.”

Alan opened the door, closing it behind him with one of his feet as both hands had a bowl full of ice cream.

“Didn’t see you eat anything since we came home so I thought…” Alan looked sheepish.

“It’s ok Alan.” John shut off the holoscreen and turned on the bedside light. “Thank you for looking out for me. I really should do that myself though.”

Alan sat beside John and gave him one of the bowls. “It’s ok. You’ve been a little mentally absent lately. You’d do the same for me.”

“What’s with all the noise?”

“That? Hell if I know. I’m certain whatever it is involves Gordon dancing around the room with a lampshade on his head and Scott playing keep away with Virgil’s underwear.” Alan stabbed his ice cream with a spoon. “I got sick of their shenanigans… that and I couldn’t drink anymore.”

John chuckled. “Fair enough. I wasn’t as wasted as I made myself out to be before. I was getting sick of being picked on.”

“I noticed you were layering it on pretty thick. I think Scott did too. We all know you can drink way more than that.”

“Not anymore, I can’t.”

“Did you speak to Kayo? She was gone a while.” Alan seemed to mix the melted areas of the ice cream together.

“Yeah… Look Alan, there’s nothing to worry about ok? There will never was, is or will be anything between us. You need to know that. Actually same can be applied to Lady Penelope. If there was anything I’d have taken down that online dating profile you saw me make months ago. You and Gordo havn’t got any competition from me alright? Anyway even if there was.. nothing would happen so just forget about it.” He put the untouched ice cream down on the bedside table.

“That’s.. Not ..I..”

“It’s ok you don’t have to say anything Alan. I’m not an idiot. I know both you and Gordon have feelings for the ladies, pretty strong ones too. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that.” John tried to straighten his real leg out to stop it cramping and rubbed it down.

“I feel pretty bad you think you have to… you know step down or anything...if you really did have feelings for Kayo.”

“It’s ok Alan I get it.. But it’s how it is. Besides… got other things to worry about than woman.”

“Oh? Such as?”

“Besides sanity?” John joked. “Seriously though…” he clicked the holo screen back up on his watch to show Alan the results of the blood scan he taken on himself earlier with all the yellow icons splashed all over it.

“Is that a blood scan?” Alan stopped playing with his melted ice cream and leaned in to have a look. “I didn’t know you could keep that when you're not wearing one of the suits.”

“You can’t. This is one I took myself using my own medical records that are stored in the data banks of the International Rescue files. You know those annoying things I keep telling you guys to update everytime something happens that lands you in the infirmary?”

“Oh those things…” Alan looked sheepish.

“Don’t worry I usually keep them up to date for everyone anyway… Brains too come to think of it.” he shook his head. “Anyway the reason I did a scan was because I’ve been pretty crook lately...and well it’s come back.”

“You lost me John. What’s come back?”

“There’s a toxin in my blood Alan… everyday it’s getting more concentrated. I haven't been able to figure out why or how to stop it. In truth it’s never really gone away, just been dormant. I will do another Scan later to be sure as I don’t know if drinking all that booze had skewed the results, but i’m certain no amount of alcohol could produce whatever this is.” he clicked on one weirdly named icon and enlarged it and a list of information came scrolling down. 

“It says it’s largely unidentified.” Alan read the information on the holoscreen. “Hey wait… how far does this record go? It’s massive.”

“I told you… their mine. Everything you have on screen there in relation to this illness is all my records, dating back to the day I was born.”

“How come I’ve never heard of it before?”

John sighed. “I never wanted you to find out. Truthfully I’d rather no one knew, but Scott and Virgil knew that something wasn’t normal for a long time, and to explain it to Gordon I had to convince him I was an alien though I doubt he would remember it… Tanusha was too little and well… You were only a baby.”

Alan watched as his brother curled his real leg up to rest his arms around it. It might have been partly the alcohol, but John really looked sad. Alan knew he should be annoyed that his brother had been keeping secrets from him again.. But this time something was different.

“In truth, I don’t think mum and dad did either. Even when I got time at home away from hospital I wasn’t really allowed to spend time with any of them, spending most of it in mum’s laboratory in the observatory… listing to her talk about how proud she was of everyone and how much she loved them… sure it was lonely, but mum was really nice and tried to make up for it. After mum vanished dad had to change professions and wasn’t home much if at all, Grandma and Tanusha’s dad just let things be with us and all the restrictions got sort of lifted… I got to finally be a part of the family… like a real part of it… mostly because of you.”

Alan made himself more comfortable as he knew that for John to get to the point on this one, the booze in his system was going to force his brother to waffle on a while and Alan was more than happy to just let it slide. It was nice to listen to John talk about things from time to time, but impossible to get anything emotional so this was a nice change. After all the occasion was pretty rare.

“You were tiny, sweet, full of smiles and giggles...all you ever wanted from me was attention, cuddles and songs. It was as if you were trying to tell everyone that you wanted me to be the brother that I didn’t get to be for the others. You didn’t know and didn’t care that I was sick half the time…. You just wanted someone to be there and look out for you.”

“Things haven't really changed you know that John.” Alan put an arm around his older brother. “Despite everything dad tried to do to make sure you were out of the way and not in our lives anymore we still need you… I need you.” Alan gave his brother an honest look. “Dad knew this whatever it was would eventually come back didn’t he? That’s why he was as harsh about it as he was trying to inforce it.”

“Yeah… among other things.” John said quietly. ‘The thing is Alan, things have been pretty good more or less till now. I know things have to change I mean we get older and have to eventually lead our own lives and things…. I jus- I just like to think there was more time. Looking at all this stuff about it all coming back as fast as it is… I don’t even think I’m going to make it to Gordon’s birthday this year without this becoming a problem… hell I don’t even want it to be in the way anymore… there’s so much stuff to come that hasn’t even had the chance to happen yet….it’s going to be taken away at some stage I really.. I don’t know… I’m sorry Alan.” 

John sighed. The alcohol was wearing off and he was beginning to feel like absolute rubbish again, just like he did right before the rescue. His performance was compromised overall and he shouldn’t have gone but they needed someone to orchestrate the whole communications network on the ground instead of space this time. It wasn’t as if he could have said ‘no sorry Scott I feel like shit today so I can’t be of any help’ you just bit your lip and pushed your body till it couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m really really sorry that I can’t be the brother you want me to be, or the one anyone else wanted me to be either. Maybe I should have just let dad do what he thought was right from the very start so that when something like this was going to happen eventually I wasn’t going to hurt anyone. I’ve been a naive idiot this whole time thinking that the day might never come and it’s going to always be awesome.”

“John, you’ve always been there and I don’t think anyone would have had it any other way… I mean you kind of proved it tonight with that stupid drinking game, ok sure a lot of it was rather dumb and undignified, but that’s because you're related to us and we’re all a bunch of daredevil morons. It’s a genetic disease.” Alan grinned. “Everything you did involved at least one of us in some way, and it was something that we’d never forget or would have rathered anyone else instead.” Alan hugged his brother tight.

“You’ve never been a shadow to us and I'm grateful for that. Without you we might not be the people that we are, the people that we might still need to be. Fuck man, we have three scientists in this damn family of some kind or another plus Brains and his fiancee, I’d be pretty damn worried if we can’t figure this shit out and make sure your still around long enough to see the rest of us have kids and they have kids!” Alan slapped John on the back and rubbed it playfully, trying to cheer him up.

“John listen to me, the annoying pain in the arse little brother for once!” He poked his brother sharply in the ribs a few times to get his brother to squirm and get a slight shriek in surprise. “If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have ever been obsessed with space and movies, books, video games and damn Ben Folds five! I wouldn’t have become the youngest astronaut in history if it wasn’t for you and I certainly would not be a part of International Rescue if you didn’t keep arguing the point with dad! I owe you so much and I couldn’t imagine you never being there, inspiring me to do it all. You never pushed me to do any of it, you let me choose and I chose to want to be like you… or at least similar to you. You mean a great deal to me so…. Even though this news does hurt a little and that you’ve never told me… I still think you're the most awesome person on the planet.” 

Alan then grabbed John into a bear hug and squeezed his sibling until he was sure he couldn’t breathe before letting go.

“As for this whole thing with Kayo… I don’t really care out of us who tries to get a date with her… I mean.. Let’s get real here, if she has always had a thing for Scott and thinks you're too much like a real sibling then I have no chance in hell! Do you really think she’d be interested in a guy who is younger than her who she could still recall memories of being in nappies? Don’t you dare answer that!” Alan wrestled John onto the floor, trying to prevent his older brother for saying something like the complete and utter wise-arse that he really was. Instead John was laughing pretty hard and that was fine by Alan, who was usually the only person who ever saw his brother when he was truly at his best and most fun.

“Ok ok Alan, I give! You’re going to really make me sick if you keep this up and I’d rather not have to clean the floor!”

“Your room is never tidy John, I’m pretty sure Grandma would have to pay your weight in gold to any cleaner she might need to hire to do it!”

“Oh come now, that would be hardly no money at all!”

“You are joking right? You’re bloody priceless! She couldn’t afford it even with all of the money dad has tied up in this damn place!”

“You’re such a bullshit artist Alan!”

“Ah, you say that now, but you forget who’s pinning you to the floor!” Alan wiggled his fingers theatrically while grinning evilly.

“Oh no.. hell no.. get off me Alan!”

There was nothing John could do to stop Alan from tickling him while he was pinned to the floor. Alan had learned a long time ago how to win a fight or an argument with his older brother and there had been nothing John could have done to prevent it.

“H-EEEY! I heard all this noise from the end of the hall and thought I’d check it out!”

Gordon peered drunkenly around the door and was smiling like an idiot. He had a shirt sleeve tied around his head and the rest of the shirt dangled down around his shoulders. He was rather flushed and clearly had not stopped drinking after Alan had left them in the livingroom.

“OH WOW! I WANT TO PLAY!” you could hear Virgil laugh excitedly as he also came into view. “PILE ON TOP OF JOHN!”

“Wait, what? HELL NO!” John shouted when he realised what was about to happen.

“Heck yes!” Alan laughed.

“You idiot, that means pile on top of you too!” John hissed at Alan.

“Really?” he looked worried and then looked up just as Virgil bounded over. “Heck no!” but it was too late, Virgil had now got both of them pinned to the floor and Gordon had followed suit.

“You guys are crushing me!” John was desperately trying to pull himself free from being on the bottom.

“I think Virgil just broke my arm!” Alan wailed.

“Bugger you Alan, I can’t breathe!” John seemed to be gasping for air. After being tickled and laughing so hard he had not had a chance to get any real oxygen back into his lungs.

“Ok guys I think you can knock it off now.” Kayo stood at the door, laughing. “You’re really starting to hurt people.”

“Aww you’re no fun Kayo.” Gordon’s whole body got into the whole eye rolling effect because he was clearly plasted. He reluctantly got up, pulling Virgil by the shirt to haul him off Alan. Eventually both Alan and John picked themselves off the floor and Alan shook himself loose as the eldest brushed himself down. Even John didn't trust what might have been on his own bedroom floor at times. 

Kayo followed the boys out of the room and into the hall, but before she reached the stairs John had grabbed her by the arm.

It could have been the Alcohol, it may have been the slight fever he had put up with all day due to his illness or maybe it was something that Alan had said.

John pulled Kayo into a kiss right there in the middle of the hall way. He didn’t give a rats arse if his other brothers saw it, it was that sort of day… everyone had seen all his dirty laundry anyway. One more scandal wouldn't kill him… they would be too pissed to remember.

When he broke it he tapped her playfully on the nose and grinned as foolish as the rest of his brothers and said, “I regret nothing.” before heading off to join the others who stood there in the stairwell cheering him on. “Come on you dumbos, who’s up for some ‘Jungle Speed?!”


End file.
